victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jori
Jori is a term for the pairing of Jade West'' ''and [[Tori Vega|'Tori' Vega]] ( J'/ade and T/'ori '''), another being '''Tade ( T/'ori and J/'ade ). Although they seem to be rivals, Tori and Jade seem to be developing a good friendship as the series has progressed. Major Jori Moments 'Pilot' *Jade picks Tori for her skit in Improv class. *During a 'drive-by acting' exercise, they insult each other alphabetically, until Jade loses. 'The Bird Scene ' *Jade is seen hanging around Tori, although she claims to dislike her and says "I'm not your friend." *She also is the first to write on Tori's dry erase board on her locker. She writes the word 'stupid' on it so it would read "Tori's STUPID Locker". *Jade claps for Tori after she passes The Bird Scene. 'Stage Fighting' *A friendly moment between Jade and Tori is seen when Jade sits up and agrees with Tori that Russ looks like a Steve. *After Tori learns that Jade is her partner, Jade winks and raises her eyebrows in a flirt-like manner. *When Jade practices with Tori for their stage fight, she never tries to hurt her when they rehearse. Also, instead of hurting Tori and making it look like an accident, Jade pretends that Tori hit her. *Tori tries to help Jade by getting a chair for her; unfortunately it's a break-away chair. *Tori doesn't turn Jade in when Andre tells her the truth about what happened, even though she received two weeks of punishment and had to clean up the Blackbox Theater after a staged food fight. *Jade visits Tori after she learns that Tori is serving her punishment. *When Tori refuses to get Jade in trouble, and she learns that she got off the hook, Tori reveals that she doesn't want to fight with her through all of high school. Jade doesn't get why Tori is being nice, when she's only tried to sabotage her, and Tori suggests she be nice for a change. Jade decides to help Tori clean up the mess and she makes it a fun experience with music and dancing. She manages to convince Tori to make a break for it, leaving the work to the security guard Drake. They leave the scene together. 'The Birthweek Song' *Tori accepts Jade's coffee, then learns she found it in the garbage. *Tori doesn't tell Trina about this when she decides to take it from her. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Jade shows interest in Tori's opinion when she agrees with her. *Tori doesn't want Jade to break up with Beck, a sign that she may not like Beck as more than a friend. *Tori makes Andre come with her to try and cheer Jade up. *Tori is upset at seeing Beck hang out with Alyssa so soon after his break up with Jade. *Jade goes to Tori to ask for help to get back together with Beck. TheSlap.com Hints *Jade posts a picture of her with a black eye as her profile picture to make Tori feel bad. Jori2.jpg Category:Pairings